Winter for Bubbles
by AnimeAddict93
Summary: Someone has to do what has to be done for the safety of others; someone has to pay the price, someone needs to live in winter to ensure summer for everybody else. One shot.


I wrote this for the winter contest held by the Bubbles-club on deviantart- last minute entry.

Disclaimer:This would be part of the show if I owned it

* * *

She woke up feeling like it was snowing over her. In spite of the thick blanket and her sisters at her side she felt really cold, like a block of ice was between her and the warmth of the room. She crawled out of the bed and went to the window to see if there was any snow. There was none...again. For so long she has felt in a harsh winter; a winter without presents or fun. Just a cold, cold endless season. The feeling was deeper at night when the dream world let memories well kept at bay in her mind loose. Memories of the day when she last felt something warm.

Just a normal day as a superhero. She fought a monster with her sisters and right after defeating it _they_ showed up. Those three boys that seemed like perfect reflection of them: in appearance and in powers, but not in spirit: they were evil. For a moment it looked like they were stronger, it looked like all was lost, like the sisters were lost. But a good friend gave the solution, the method to destroy them. All little boys hate kisses. Their only weakness that the girls exploited. And the day was saved.

That was the story as it was told by the citizens of Townsville, by anyone who watched from a distance. In her heart the story was very different. All hailed the heros of the city, their angels...nobody saw that the angels gave up their wings. No one saw that behind that protection of the city was murder. No matter the cause, no matter the means, it was murder. Her conscious made that very clear. She crossed the line. She was supposed just to beat the hell out of villains, to teach them a lesson...never the final lesson.

Still nobody saw how she lost her innocence, everybody said it was a good thing: the city was safe, that was all that mattered. The boys didn't matter, they were just another pest that was exterminated. Of course they'd think like that. They didn't even look in their eyes...those eyes that now haunt her: those dark blue eyes, like a winter night, but with fire in them. That's what she saw in him: fire, flame and warmth; so much warmth. But the fire that was warming her was burning the city, so it had to be put out. Her first kiss was used to kill. An expression of love became a tool for murder. She loved it, the kiss. His skin was the last warm thing she felt. It was so soft and sweet like a baby's. After all he was a baby; he only lived a day.

'Poor, poor boy, why did you have to attack me? Because you were evil is what anyone would tell me but you were not, not yet anyway. How can you say if someone is evil after one day? People are not born evil or good, they make a choice. They may be brutal, rash and so on but they are not evil. That doesn't matter, not for the citizens of Townsville, no. All that matters is that they are safe. That's what I promised after all. I never imagined the cost. How can they be so heartless? How could I be so heartless? He was only a boy...or maybe he was more than that. He had eyes like no other boy and he was...different. I don't know how to describe him. He was...my half. And I killed him. Why? My first kiss was supposed to be for someone I loved, it was supposed to be love. Why did it kill? It was beautiful, that's true. I had one moment of sweet warmth, the like of which I never knew, and definitely the most beautiful one. One moment and then it was all gone. All of it. It has been snowing ever since in my heart. No sun has shown up on my sky since, and it would be pointless to show up. Nothing can warm me now. I'm a murderer.'

Tears rolled down her cheeks, freezing on their way to her neck. All the cold was inside her. Her soul slowly freezing as the whole story played in her mind. A movie she did not want to watch. There is was: her kiss and his death. And that second between them when she realized she loved him. She fell to the floor sobbing.

'I love him, he's dead and I love him. My fire is in the other world and I'm freezing here'

In her ears sounded the cheers of that day, carried by that wind that brought this winter in her heart. All the rest was a blur until her conscious screamed to her what she did, what she became, and then there was snow. Heavy snow that crushed her heart, that filled her empty soul. Everything was deserted, everything was still inside her, locked in an eternal ice. It was the price she paid.

'Sacrifice one soul so others can cheer, do what has to be done, rip out your heart if necessary- that's what a hero does. And so the hero becomes a murder. I am a hero...I am a killer...it is my duty to do be both. It was my duty to kill my love'

Dawn was breaking over Townsville. She cleared the ice on her cheeks. Though they were not rolling on her face anymore, the frozen tears kept falling on her heart; they wouldn't stop falling until she was all an ice block. They made her heart heavier and heavier. She had to carry the burden. She could not talk about her torment. An ice wall was between her and the world. She had to look happy for the sake of others. Everything for the sake of others. There was eternal summer for Townsville, there was eternal winter for Bubbles.

* * *

That's all, hope your day is less depressing. And feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
